Bulbasaur
/ | height=2'04"| weight=15.2 lbs.| ability=Overgrow| color='Green'| gender=12.5% ♀/ 87.5% ♂ }} Bulbasaur (フシギダネ Fushigidane) is a / -type Pokémon and is numbered 001 in the National Pokédex, making it the first Pokémon listed. Bulbasaur evolves into Ivysaur starting at level 16. Then, evolves into Venusaur starting at level 32. It is the starter pokemon of the Kanto Region. Etymology Bulbasaur got its name from the words "Bulb" and the word "Saur" meaning lizard in Italian. Appearance Bulbasaur are a small Pokémon that looks like a frog and an onion put together with small sharp teeth, which usually walks on all four legs. It's skin is a light turquoise color, and it is spotted with bits of dark green. It's most notable feature however, is the large bulb on its back, which as the Pokédex states was planted on it at birth. Habitat Since Bulbasaur is a starter Pokemon, it is hard to find in the wild but can be found living near streams. Special Abilities Bulbasaurs have "bulbs" on their back which grows steadily larger as the Bulbasaur matures. This bulb contains a seed which uses photosynthesis to supply Bulbasaur with energy. Its bulb is also used to store the energy which the seed absorbs, which can be used when it is necessary. It is assumed that when a Bulbasaur collects enough energy in its bulb, it will evolve into an Ivysaur. In Anime Ash's Bulbasaur Main article: Ash's Bulbasaur Ash's Bulbasaur was his first Kanto starter Pokémon that he acquired. He found it in a hidden village. He attacked Misty when he thought she was going to steal an Oddish. He had a chance to evolve but refused to because he didn't want to. He also learned Solarbeam by not evolving. He is also a Pokémon that can save Ash's other Pokémon. When Snorlax fell, it nearly crushed Totodile, but Bulbasaur saved the big jaw Pokémon. He is voiced by Megumi Hayashibara in Japanese and by Tara Jayne and Michelle Knotz in English. May's Bulbasaur May caught a Bulbasaur in the episode Grass Hysteria. It had a unique feature as a Bulbasaur, as it had heart-shaped spots on its head. As it was a female Bulbasaur it had apparently developed feelings for Ash's Bulbasaur. Game Info Bulbasaur is a starter in Red, Blue, Pocket Monsters Green, and, more recently, FireRed and LeafGreen. You also receive Bulbasaur as a gift in Pokémon Yellow in Cerulean City, from a girl in the house next to the Pokémon Center. You can obtain a Bulbasaur in Gold, Silver and Crystal by trading it from Red, Blue, Green or Yellow, or in Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire via trading it from Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen. Locations Side Game Locations Pokédex Entries Learnset Generation I Leveling TMs/HMs Generation II Leveling TMs/HMs Breeding Generation III Leveling TMs/HMs Breeding Tutoring Generation IV Leveling TMs/HMs Breeding Tutoring Origins Bulbasaur's appearance looks like it is based off a small dinosaur. Name Origin *'Japanese:' フシギダネ (Fushigidane in Romaji) from the Japanese words Fushigi (strange) and Tane (seed). *'French:' Bulbizarre from the French words bulbe ''(bulb) and ''bizarre ''(bizarre). *'German:' Bisasam from the German words ''Bisamratte (muskrat) and Samen (seed). *'English': Bulbasaur from the words bulb and dinosaur. Trivia *Bulbasaur uses its bulb to store extra energy. This makes it possible for Bulbasaur to survive for days without eating. ca:Bulbasaur es:Bulbasaur pl:Bulbasaur Category:Grass Pokémon Category:Poison Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Starter Pokémon